


Herzschlag

by Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer



Series: What would not I do to obtain his soul? [4]
Category: Doctor Faustus - Christopher Marlowe, Faust - Johann Wolfgang von Goethe
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, doing the cuddle, even though mephisto isn't even awake
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer/pseuds/Wanderer_im_Sternenmeer
Summary: Kuschelwuschel





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Eine kleine Gutenachtgeschichte, die ich mir geschrieben habe und ich dachte mir: Naja, kannste genau so gut hochladen.

Faust schlug blinzelnd die Augen auf. Zwischen den Rolladen hindurch fiel das erste Morgenlicht in das Schlafzimmer. Es war Wochenende, daher musste er sich keine Gedanken machen, vielleicht zu spät zur Universität zu kommen. Also hatte er Zeit, in aller Ruhe aufzustehen und zu frühstücken, danach konnte er vielleicht schon mal seine nächste Vorlesung-... Ein unerwartetes Gewicht auf seiner Brust hinderte ihn daran, sich aufzurichten. Überrascht blickte er an sich herunter. Die Verblüffung darüber, heute zum ersten Mal als erster aufzuwachen, wich bald einer Mischung aus tausend anderen Gefühlen, die sein Herz fast zum Zerspringen zu bringen schien. Es war überhaupt das erste Mal, dass er den anderen schlafen sah. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen entspannt, die Augen, in denen fast immer ein unstetes Flackern lag, geschlossen, so dass es friedvoll und zufrieden war. Doch das war es eigentlich nicht, was dem Doktor die Tränen in die Augen trieb. Zwar hatte die Art, wie Mephisto im Schlaf die Arme um ihn schlang, etwas Beschützendes, das auf einen missbilligenden Betrachter wie die Verteidigung seines Eigentums -Fausts Seele- gewirkt hätte, doch wie sein Kopf direkt über Johanns Herzen lag... Mephisto, der so selten schlief, hatte sich bei dem Klang dieses Herzschlages so sicher gefühlt, dass er die Augen schließen und, wenn auch nur für kurze Zeit, Frieden finden konnte. Er hatte sich sicher gefühlt, behütet von diesem einfachen Menschen und dessen Liebe. Er vertraute ihm. Die Intensität all dieser Emotionen trieb dem jungen Doktor die Tränen in die Augen. Auch, wenn es manchmal Momente gab, in denen ihm nur allzu bewusst war, was Mephisto war und wie sie beide überhaupt erst zusammengefunden hatten und was eines Tages passieren könnte, wenn er starb- jetzt gerade war er frei von dieser Angst. Jetzt gerade konnte er einfach diese Tränen des Glücks über sein Gesicht laufen lassen. Jetzt gerade konnte er einfach in diesem wundervollen, warmen Gefühl baden. Jetzt gerade konnte er glauben, dass diese Liebe stark genug war.


End file.
